


It's ok to cry sometimes

by ShinXcrown



Category: Noragami
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinXcrown/pseuds/ShinXcrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy one shot !<br/>Sorry for the bad Grammer</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's ok to cry sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Just something I wrote for fun!  
> Cause I didn't find enough Yato fluff stuff so I wrote this

Nothing ever go his way, everyone around him keeps dying or disappearing and he's always been alone. He looked at the empty place around him and felt like...he was abandoned. He turns staring at his shrine, sparkling as the sun rays hitting it from behind. He smiled at sluggish drawing of hyori attempting to draw yukine as fluff ball. His eyes traced his name ..yato. Will others be mAd if they discovered he is hiding stuff from them? Will they walk away from him? Will yukine hate him? And will hyori forgot about him ?

He sighed as he crawled again under the blankets. Hoping he could drift to sleep again away from everything. After many attempts of rolling around he was unsuccessful to get to sleep again. He kicked his blankets and sat up grumbling. Say, where was yukine again ? 

"Yukine, are you sleeping ?"

Yato called loudly as he went to the other room and peeked in it.He felt a slight ache at the empty room again. The room tidy as usual; which usually means Yukine was here when yato was sleeping.

 

Yato laying down on the sofa and swinging his right leg. He looked so tried and so sleepy, as he kept watching the outside view hoping someone would come soon. The time kept passing and the sun already went down, Yato felt very sleepy know and much more lonely more before. Maybe it would be better if he went to sleep his time. He closed his eyes for the best and hoped by the time he is awake everyone would be here.

 

" you will always and always be god of calamity,----"

Yato blinked, as he looked at his hands.

" but I want to be god of fortune."

" you cant undo a wish foolish child. You will die."

Yato Clenched his kimnono the tears gathering his eyes.

" but I want to be with hyori and yukine! I want to live with them." Yato angrily said.

A hand patted gently Yato head, "-----listen to me, I just want the best for you." 

Yato shock his head in tears.

" you don't want me to be happy ?"

"...but.. I want to be happy too." Yato mumbled and looked up at the figure.

"-----,....a god can never be happy. After all your job is to grant people wishes. You ARE born from my wish after all." 

 

"--t anything ?"

" doesn't look like it."

"Yato-chan properly forgot!"

"Geh, this nagging person? I don't think so."

Yato hand twitched, he opened his eyes to see hyori blinking at him while yukine glaring at him.  
" took you forever !" Yukine said as he crossed his arms together with the bags in his hand clashing together " we brought food."

Hyori laughed, " why do you look so surprised ........Yato ?"

Yato blinked, why everything is foggy?

"...your back.." He said looking bewildered.

" o-oi why are you crying ?" 

"Y-Yato?" 

Yato kept crying as he looked at them. Why was he born with this cursed fate. Why couldn't he born as human. He could have saved hyori and yukine but now they are dragged into this tragic ending with him.

" I am sorry yukine...hyori" he wiped his tears on his sleeves,His voice rasped from not speaking.

Kofuku glanced worriedly at Yato as she came near him and hold his hands as he looked at her with pained eyes.

" Yato-Chan you are a strong person, a very~~~strong god, but not stronger than me." She winked smiling.

He smiled," what kind of encourage is that ?"

"Of course the best one !"

 

Yukine and hyori watched quietly not knowing what to do but leave it to kofuku.

" don't worry kids." Daikuko says as he messes with their hair.  
Yukine grumbled looking the other away blushing.

"I wasn't..."

Hyori smiled but still liked at Yato whose now hugged by kofuku patting his back.

 

Yato then after few minutes stood up while kofuku nodding at him giggling.  
He went to them as they watched him stand in front of them. They blinked at him as he blinked at them.

Suddenly He tackled both of them making them fall on the floor. And smiled laughing  
he nuzzled in between hugging them even tighter while yukine screamed bloody murders and tagging on Yato hair while hyori frozen her face red.

Kofuku giggled as she watched the scene," Yato is so cute isn't he daikoku-chan?" She jumped on her Shiki back.

He scoffed, " no he's just an idiot."

" ahh~~~ just when it comes to Yato ur never honest with your feelings~" she winked.

"I-I AM NOT !"


End file.
